


Taking care of you

by SepticAce



Category: Enola Holmes (2020), Henry Cavill - Fandom, Man of Steel (2013)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Henry Cavill RPF - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, period comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29244297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SepticAce/pseuds/SepticAce
Summary: Request:A request where Henry and reader are supposed to have dinner at her place and she made it very special because she wanted him to spend the night with her in her bed. She wanted to cook him something for a change and even made a special plate for Kal. He arrives but grows worried when she doesn’t open the door when he’s at her door, so he lets himself in and he finds her on the floor unconscious. Turns out fate doesn’t seem to be in her site that night because she got her period and that why she passed out. Henry being the sweet man he is takes care of her and helps her bathe, change, and gets her all that she needs, and she gets happily overwhelmed because no one ever took care of her whenever she had her period and she’s also sad that the night got ruined because if that?
Relationships: Henry Cavill/Reader, Henry Cavill/You
Kudos: 6





	Taking care of you

Henry is due to finally come home after being away for weeks on a shoot that you sadly couldn’t accompany him on. He’d taken Kal with him, so you took the chance to give the house a proper deep clean, without the dog hair immediately getting everywhere again. For the celebration of your lovers’ return, you had the perfect evening planned. You’d cooked Henry’s favourite cheat meal, dressed up a little and even whipped up a special treat for Kal. Your period had started earlier today, but even that couldn’t stop your excitement.

Now you’re waiting to hear the door, the food being kept warm on the stove and your heart beating with anticipation. You get up and start pacing a little, keeping your eyes on the clock to try and determine how much longer the wait would be. He should be here in about 5 minutes. You turn on some smooth background music and double check everything is ready.

Suddenly you give out a yelp of pain, your knees buckling, and you barely hold yourself standing, leaning on the dinner table. Fuck. You’d been fine all day, but now the cramps hit you with a vengeance, your insides feeling like they’re being ripped apart.

_Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck_ you think as you try and stumble your way into the bathroom, where you have some painkillers stored. You really could’ve seen this coming but looking forward to Henry coming home had you distracted.

…..

*knock knock*

…..

*knock knock knock*

“She must have fallen asleep or something.” Henry mumbles to himself as he’s waiting outside the door, trying to find his keys.

*click*

Kal immediately pushes himself through the half open door and tries to find you, Henry following and letting the door fall closed behind him.

“Y/N, I’m home!” his deep voice half yells into the house so as not to startle you. In response, he hears a whine from Kal, followed by a concerned bark. Dropping his luggage in the hallway, he quickly follows the noise to see you passed out in front of the bathroom door, Kal already hovering over you and licking your face in an attempt to wake you.

“Babe, can you hear me?” Henry drops to his knees, inspecting to see if there’s any blood to be seen before gently reaching for your shoulder to turn you around. You let out a whimper at the movement, your uterus stinging again.

“Hey puppy, what happened?” You’re lying flat on your back now, slowly coming back to your senses, seeing the blurry but familiar face in front over you. Concerned blue eyes trying to get a read on how bad a state you’re in.

“Should I call an ambulance?” Henry asks. You shake your head weakly.

“It’s just” a heavy breath is released form your lungs before you can finish your sentence and you wince again at the pain. “Cramps” you manage to get out with a strained voice.

_Of course_ Henry thinks, cursing himself for forgetting that you were due this week. He gets up, leaving you in Kal’s care for a moment. The bear has nestled his snout into your hand and is licking it. A moment later, Henry returns with a glass of water and some painkillers. He puts them down next to you and helps you sit up, holding your frame against his strong body.

“Take these, love, and then we’ll get you comfortable, yeah?” He passes you the pills, which you accept gratefully and swallow them down in one go, chasing with the water.

“Can you get up?” Henry asks, still holding you against him and putting the glass back on the floor. You wince at another contraction, but nod.

“With your help.” You let out in a whisper. With support from the strong man beside you, you make it to the sofa in the kitchen, letting yourself fall on it and immediately curling into a ball. Henry strokes your back for a moment, wanting to give you time for the painkillers to kick in. Suddenly, you shoot up, almost colliding with him.

“The stove.” You say, remembering that the food was still being kept warm. Luckily, Henry understands and gets up to turn it off. You hear him put on the kettle and rummage around in one of the cupboards. You peek out from your position to see him fill up a hot water bottle and also pour a cup of tea.

“Thank you.” You murmur when he passes you the bottle, which you immediately press against your abdomen, almost instantly feeling a little relief.

“Of course, darling.” Henry says, stroking a strand of hair from your face and placing a kiss on your forehead. “Let me run you a bath, puppy, that’ll make you feel better.” You whimper as his warm hand leaves you, but Kal replaces him instantly, pressing his face to yours and providing additional comfort while Henry is gone to prepare your bath.

By the time he gets back the painkillers have started to do their job and you feel a little better, though still taxed from passing out earlier. Henry helps you up, making sure you don’t lose contact with the hot water bottle and letting you lean on him. He sits you down on the toilet, which he covered with a towel to stop it being cold. He’d lit some candles as well which give the bathroom a comfortable glow.

“You look beautiful today.” He remarks as he starts to undress you. You try to help, but only manage the bare minimum without the pain getting worse again. But Henry doesn’t seem to mind. He takes his time, relishing in every bit of skin he uncovers and paying you compliments all the way through.

“I’ve seen what you’ve cooked, and it smells delicious.”

“You’re always so brave for me, puppy.”

“I’ve missed you every day while I was gone.”

Once you’re completely naked, he picks you up and gently lowers you down into the warm-bordering-on-hot water. The perfect temperature to relax your tightened muscles. Once Henry is certain that you’re okay sitting in the tub he gets up to get your tea and a plate of food.

“I made some for Kal as well.” You mention when you see what he’s brought. You’re beginning to feel like a coherent person again.

“He’s enjoying it in the kitchen as we speak. I figured it would give us a moment without him.” He smiles at you, setting down the plat and handing you the cup. Grateful, you take a sip and relish the warm liquid. He’d made it just the way you like, just sweet enough and at the perfect temperature.

Sitting down on the edge of the tub, Henry can’t take his eyes of you, admiring your features. You give him a smile when you notice, before nodding your head towards the plate of food.

“That’s getting cold, darling.” You remark, your wits seemingly making their return. He lets out a chuckle, then turns his attention to the plate of food and starts eating. Now it’s your turn to stare and admire. He must be so tired from the journey and yet he didn’t hesitate even a moment to drop it all and take care of you. You’re glad he at least still gets to enjoy the food, albeit not in the setting you had imagined.

After Henry finished eating, you finish your tea and the bathwater starts cooling off a little, he helps you out of the tub and wraps you in a soft towel, preheated by the radiator. You feel much better now and sink into the warmth, almost feeling like you could fall asleep right then and there. You lean into Henry’s embrace, feeling his lips in your hair.

“Bed or sofa?” you decide on the sofa for now, as it isn’t that late yet so you both cuddle up on the big sofa in the living room, with dimmed lights and the music you put on earlier still playing. Henry had refilled the hot water bottle for you and made some more tea. Kal joins as well once he finished eating, laying down at your feet.

“This isn’t how imagined the night to go.” You say once you’re settled in under some covers. “It was meant to be me taking care of you for a change.” You turn your head to look up at his face but see no trace of regret.

“The food was delicious.” He replies, seeing that you’re expecting an answer. “And you can make it up to me another time when you’re feeling better. But taking care of you is my job and I won’t let anyone stop me from doing it. Not even you.” You smile, too exhausted to argue.

“I love you.” You whisper, cuddling deeper into his arms.

Henry hums in response, you can tell he’s almost asleep. The adrenaline from the shock of seeing you on the floor leaving his body and the tiredness of weeks of shooting and a full day of travel catching up with him. He pulls you tight, content to hold you in his arms, safe and sound and with that, you let your own eyes close as well.


End file.
